Skavenblight
Skavenblight is a very large Skaven City located in the Italian Alps where it stands as the heart of the Skaven Under Empire and the birthplace of the Skaven race. Through magics more powerful than the unsuspecting world can imagine, the largest and most densely populated city in the world is kept secret, its locations only guessed at by the very wisest of mortal-kind. Deep in the rotting heart of the Blighted Marsh festers the vile capital of the ratmen, the decay-ridden nexus of all Skavendom. This shell of a once-glorious city of mankind lies more than half sunken in the morass, a testimony to the corruption and ruin spread by the Children of the Horned Rat. This is Skavenblight, a sprawling metropolis of endless caverns; a multi-layered under-city of twisting corridors, and nightmarish squalor on an unimaginable scale. This evil capital of a nefarious race is the veiled lair from which rule the mighty Lords of Decay , the ruthless leaders of the Skaven race. It is here, amidst labyrinthine darkness, that the Skaven scheme for supremacy, gnawing over plots for the final apocalypse of the Human race. Skavenblight is also where the great Council of Thirteen is located, where members of the cabinet gather to discuss matters of importance and vote on the issue at hand. The Council is located within the great Shattered Tower, a massive and imposing tower that is connected to the great Temple of the Horned Rat, the most magnificent of Temples dedicated to their vile god. Since the city houses the great Temple itself, this is also the headquarters of the legendary Order of the Greys, where here they will learn, study, and operate on the behalf of their Order and the Council for matters of business or importance. Geography Around the former city of Kazvar, now called Skavenblight, the plains around the city would turn to mush and mud as the endless rainfall during the "Curse of Thirteen" has brought the once verdant plains into nothing but swamplands. Well past the borders of these swampy region are found deep-water channels where rotting slave-hulks, great barges the size of Empire villages, ply along the murky flow. These ships moved through the swamps by using massive rowing-oars or ingenious water-turbines that propels the ship through the murky waters of the swamp. It is within these massive barges that slaves beyond counting resides, where they are forced by their masters to gather the meagre food-stuff still available within the land. Vast flotillas of Skavenslaves would be launched out of the main fleet, where scores of slaves would scour the vast reeds beds for any small amount of foul and decaying crop still growing there. Such demand for the crop has ensured Overseers to continuously lash at their slaves to meet up with quota before they move on. History Early History Government Skavenblight is also where the great Council of Thirteen is located, where members of the cabinet gather to discuss matters of importance and vote on the issue at hand. The Council is located within the great Shattered Tower, a massive and imposing tower that is connected to the great Temple of the Horned Rat, the most magnificent of Temples dedicated to their vile god. Since the city houses the great Temple itself, this is also the headquarters of the legendary Order of the Greys, where here they will learn, study, and operate on the behalf of their Order and the Council for matters of business or importance. Demographics Clans Though all the Clans have at least a certain amount of foothold or influence in the city, there is no denying that out of all the Clans that make up the Under-Empire, those who dominate a grander part of the city are each held by one of the Four Great Clans. Clan skryre and Clan Moulder have the most dominant influence in the city, with their personal Clan district usually have a hive of activity as they sell their various goods and services to eager Warlords who have the Warp-Token to buy their services. The third largest influence within the city belongs to the Plague Monks of Clan Pestilen. Though their district is small and isolated, the area from which they inhabit is considered more of a religious quarter then one of commerce like their brothers of Clan Moulder or Clan skryre. Clan Eshin on the other hand has the smallest district out of the Four, but theirs is a highly secretive and disclosed location, with extremely few knowing of its exact whereabouts. Economy As the Skavens capital city, Skavenblight is benefited with being the largest trade hub in the Under-Empire, where hundreds upon hundreds of merchants, pedlars, and trade barges go inside the city annually to sell their wares and goods, all of which coming from a diverse and multi-cultural background of Clans from all over the Under-Empire. But such wealth and prosperity only attracts the worst of the Skaven race, giving way to having the greatest population of cut-throats, thieves, outlaws, bandits, renegades, corrupt officials, and assassins than all the other Skaven strongholds combined. Such lawlessness and civil unrest has resulted in the City being at a constant power-struggle between untold number of fractions vying for control over much of the cities mineral and political wealth. Category:Capital Category:City Category:Skaven